Feel Sed
by Betty-chan
Summary: This is just a little introduction. Unfortunately my English isn't very good, and so the FF is in italian, I hope I could write it in English as soon as possible. But please if you understand Italian read it! Just a couple of things.. Ichigo was dead but
1. Introduzione

_So now you feel lusty you're hot and confused  
You wanna do someone else  
So you should be by yourself  
Instead of here with me   
Secretly_

So now you've been busted  
You're caught feeling used  
You had to do, someone else  
You should have been by yourself

You had to do, someone else

You should have been by yourself  
Instead of here with me  
Secretly, secretly.

_(Secretly – Skunk Anansie)_

Le goccioline di pioggia scorrevano lentamente sul vetro, cambiando continuamente idea sulla strada da percorrere. Proprio come me, eterna indecisa, che non sa chi scegliere tra due persone alle quali tiene e che non riesce a capire per quale delle due provo amicizia e per quale qualcosa di più forte.

Ero sdraiata sul mio letto, posto sotto la finestra e guardavo fuori sperando che il temporale smettesse di riflettere i miei sentimenti in quel momento, sperando che potesse uscire la luna e rischiarare quel cielo pieno di nuvole, come era il mio cuore.

Ero andata a dormire molto presto quella sera, ma non era servito a molto, perché nonostante avessi sonno non riuscivo a dormire, e quando finalmente riuscivo a chiudere gli occhi vedevo entrambi, come se il mio inconscio volesse ricordarmi che c'erano due persone che stavano aspettandomi e che quindi non mi era concesso di dormire!Non in una situazione simile e non dopo tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi mesi, durante i quali tutte le mie sicurezze, i miei punti di riferimento si sono sgretolati senza che io potessi fare niente per impedirlo. Non possono certo dimenticare di aver fatto soffrire la mia migliore amica, quella su cui avevo sempre potuto contare e che non voleva nulla in cambio, e io da egoista le ho portato via l'unica cosa che davvero la rendeva felice e solare come non era mai stata, ora ditemi non dovrei pensare di essere un mostro? Non dovrei credere di essere una persona egoista? Non dovrei credere di essere una persona cui non importa se qualcosa che fa poi può avere delle conseguenze sulle persone cui vuole bene? Non dovrei credere di essere stata io la causa della Loro morte? Non dovrei credere di essere una persona meschina e che distrugge la vita delle persone solo perché esisto? E ora ditemi, vorreste mai frequentare una persona simile? Sono convinta che nemmeno vorreste sentir nominare una tale persona, tuttavia sono sulla bocca di tutti, tutti parlano di me e di quello che è accaduto quella dannatissima notte! Forse sarebbe stato meglio se io fossi restata a casa quella dannata sera…ora sono sola, chiusa in me stessa senza che nessuno possa sentire l'urlo della mia anima. Nessuno se ne è accorto perché ormai ho imparato a mentire, ho imparato a mostrare quella parte di me che è felice e spensierata come se gli ultimi mesi non mi avessero segnato e ferito più di altri. Però devo mostrarmi forte almeno per loro, per fargli capire che anche ora che soffrono possono contare sul mio affetto e sul mio conforto, devo fargli credere che io ormai mi sia completamente ripresa, altrimenti loro si sentirebbero persi, non pensiate che questo sia semplice egoismo, al posto vostro lo crederai anche io, furono proprio loro a dirmelo….qualche mese fa.

Flashback

Ti prego, cerca di essere forte per te stessa e se proprio non riesci ad esserlo per te stessa fallo per noi, è importante che almeno una persona fra di noi lo sia! E tu sei l'unica che possa riuscirci… 

Si, ti prego, fallo per noi! 

Hanno ragione, sei l'unica che può riuscire a sopportare un tale peso, e a ristabilirti in fretta 

Se è questo che volete, vi giuro che ci proverò… 

Fine Flashback

Ora ditemi, so di essere io per prima egoista, ma secondo voi non sono state loro per prime ad esserlo? Sono state loro a mettere un tale peso sulle mie spalle, proprio a me è stato "affidato" questo compito…proprio a me, la persone che ha sofferto più di tutti e che soffre ancora ma non può permettersi di mostrarlo, DEVE ESSERE FORTE PER LORO! E a me, chi ci pensa a quanto sto male io? Lo so, parte di tutto ciò che è accaduto è colpa mia, è vero non posso negarlo, ma alla fine non sono stata io che ho risolta la situazione, quella che è finita all'ospedale, dove si mi hanno curata; ma mi hanno curato solamente le ferite superficiali, quelle interne…quelle celate nel profondo chi me le ricuce? Chi, se io devo prendermi cura di tutti quanti loro, quando sono la persona che sta' peggio? Ma ciò non è importante, quello che contata è che loro si ristabiliscano e una volta che vi saranno riuscite io potrò anche scomparire dalle loro vite, perché avrò assolto il mio compito, potrò finalmente mostrare di essere debole e fragile, più di quanto qualcuno si possa aspettare, soprattutto dopo quello che mi è successo. Oppure potrò semplicemente continuare a soffrire in silenzio e a costruire un muro fatto di freddezza, grazie al quale non soffrirò più.

Ora, se devo essere sincera, mi sembra di essere un semplice spettatore, di non poter decidere della mia vita, di non poter decidere di essere triste, di non poter decidere di piangere, di non poter nemmeno decidere di smettere di vivere, tutto ciò che faccio lo faccio come se fossi una macchina, tutto ciò che faccio lo faccio per non far soffrire nessuno, per veder ricomparire il sorriso sui visi di tutte le persone che amo.

Il temporale è finalmente finito, ma non quello che è presente dentro di me.

Drinnnnnn….Drinnnnnnnnnnn…..Drinnnnnnnnnnnn.

La sveglia sta' suonando mi devo già alzare, e fare ciò che faccio di solito….la cosa peggiore è che nemmeno questa notte sono riuscita a dormire….più di un mese che non riesco a dormire più di un'ora per notte……Ma non ho tempo per stare a pensare a quante ore di sonno ho perso, c'è qualcuno che ha bisogno di me in questa momento e io non posso crogiolarmi nel sentirmi triste o incompresa.

Fine introduzione.


	2. Mark

_The worlds a rollercoaster  
And I'm not strapped in  
Maybe I should hold with care, but  
My hands are busy in the air  
I'm saying_

I wish you were here  
I wish you were……  
I _wish you_ _were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here_

(Wish you were here – Incubus)

Il vento mi scompiglia i capelli, il sole è alto nel cielo ormai da qualche ora, ma nonostante tutto ciò fa un gran freddo, sia dentro di me che all'aria aperta e pura di un nuovo giorno.

Mi avvicino lentamente alla finestra e la chiudo.

Chissà dov'è in questo momento e sta veramente bene come sostiene….non può pretendere di prendermi in giro….so benissimo come funziona, sono stato io il primo a sperimentarlo su di me.

Accendo la radio. Mi giungono le ultime strofe di una canzone che sembra stata scritta apposta per me; si addice in un modo talmente perfetto che quasi mi arreca un lieve senso di paura, di nostalgia….di nostalgia verso quei mesi in cui tutto andava ancora per il verso giusto, quando tu ancora non ti stavi lentamente ed inesorabilmente allontanando da me senza che io potessi fermarti in alcun modo. Sei maturata, hai cambiato strada, tuttavia non c'ero io al tuo fianco quando hai cambiato direzione, anzi non c'era nessuno con te, eri da sola, sola come sei ora, e perché poi? Per colpa di un loro stupido capriccio? Non avresti dovuto accontentarle Ichigo, sei sempre stata troppo buona e troppo disponibile verso le altre persone, anche se tu dici che non è vero e che sei solo un'egoista nel profondo sai di star donando a Loro più di quanto si meritino, gli stai donando la tua stessa anima.

Vorrei riuscire a farti capire tutto ciò ma a quanto pare non hai più l'intenzione né di parlarmi né di ascoltarmi, perché sai che è stata anche colpa mia….non è stata solo tua o di tutto quello che stava succedendo in quel periodo, pensavo di esserci finalmente liberati di Lui, ma è tornato come una bomba a mano, senza che nessuno abbia potuto far nulla per fermarlo, e tutto solo perché lui era geloso…e di chi poi? Come ha fatto a non capire che in realtà tu non eri innamorata di me, ma che stavi con me solo per non arrecarmi un dolore troppo grande? Come ha potuto essere così cieco? E tu come hai potuto commettere un simile errore? Come hai potuto mentirmi e far credere a tutti persino a te stessa di essere innamorata di me? Quando entrambi sappiamo che tu hai deciso di mettere a repentaglio la tua anima per lui? Quando sappiamo che hai deciso di salvarlo pur sapendo che rischiavi tutto quello che avevi? Eppure non ti è importato e sei corsa da lui cercando di salvarlo….tuttavia hai perso qualcosa, forse la cosa che avevi di più cara, ma ormai è tardi per tornare in dietro quello che è fatto è fatto e tu ora sei sola, completamente sola…Sei indecisa fra uno di noi due, quando la risposta mi sembra abbastanza chiara dopo quello che hai fatto per lui eppure tu dici di essere indecisa, quando sai che la risposta è celata dentro di te e devi solo chiudere gli occhi e leggerla, eppure io ti misi davanti ad una scelta pur sapendo di non aver alcuna speranza….

Flashback

Ichigo, devi deciderti una volta per tutte! O io o lui, non puoi averci entrambi! 

Ha ragione lui, anche se mi è difficile ammetterlo, devi decidere! 

Come potete chiedermi una cosa del genere in un momento simile? Non vedete quanto sono stanca? E fra non molto inizierà! 

Lo sappiamo! Ma tu devi scegliere… 

Vi prego fatecimi pensare, vi darò una risposta quanto tutto ciò sarà finito, è una promessa 

Dacc… 

Ma non feci in tempo a finire la frase che qualcosa colpì il caffè.

Fine Flashback

E dopo ciò che feci la risposta mi era sembrata alquanto esplicita però, sono ancora qui ad aspettare.

Mi desto dai miei pensieri e mi reco in bagno per farmi una doccia, un bagno era quello che mi serviva per lavare via tutti quei pensieri, almeno per qualche minuto. Accendo l'acqua, mi spoglio ed entro nella doccia, l'acqua fredde mi fa leggermente rabbrividire ma non importa, ho deciso di farmi una doccia ghiacciata anche perché questa notte ho sudato…continuo a fare lo stesso sogno da troppe notti ormai….e una doccia calda è l'ultima cosa che mi serve.

Dopo 10 minuti abbondanti esco dalla doccia e mi preparo per uscire. Questa mattina non indosso il solito completo. Prendo un paio di jeans e una camicia bianca, una volta indossati esco di casa, chiudo la porta e come faccio di solito metto le chiavi in un posto nascosto.

Inizio a camminare per le vie di Tokyo senza avere una meta precisa, oggi non ho voglia di andare a lavorare, perché giusto oggi sono passati 5 mesi da quel terribile giorno. Senza accorgermene arrivo davanti all'unico posto che avrei voluto evitare…il caffè Mew Mew. Mi sto per avvicinare alla porta quando vedo una figura avvicinarsi a tutta velocità, mi allontano di colpo e mi vado a nascondere dietro un cespuglio per vedere di chi si tratta….non posso credere ai miei occhi….è…..è Ichigo!

Mi sembra di tornare indietro nel tempo quando ancora lavorava al caffè ed arrivava sempre in ritardo ". Però ora tutto è diverso deve essere venuta al caffè come fa ogni benedetto giorno della sua vita per poter aiutare Loro, che secondo me le stanno chiedendo un sacrificio troppo grande anche per lei.

Ora non porta più quei sciocchi codini, ha i capelli lunghi legati in una cosa alta, fatta alla bene meglio, il suo viso non è più sereno come un tempo, ma è segnato dalla durezza della vita, da quello che ha dovuto passare e da quello che ancora ora sta' passando, per non parlare delle occhiaie che ha, certo ha indubbiamente cercato di coprirle con del fondo tinta, ma senza successo….

Piccola, stai proprio male, eppure non mostri a nessuno quanto stai soffrendo…non vuoi mostrarlo, o non puoi? Già vorrei proprio saperlo

Ormai ho deciso, vado da lei, non se mi vorrà parlare ma almeno devo tentare….Le corro incontro e la fermo, lei mi guarda come se avesse appena visto un fantasma…..siamo davanti alla porta del caffè.

Vedendo che lei non accenna a parlare inizio io….

Ciao, Ichigo…come stai? Mi sembri un po' sbattuta… 

Non sono affari che ti riguardano….non dopo che sei sparito senza dirmi nemmeno una parola… 

Lo so….scusami…ma avevo bisogno di riflettere… 

Dall'espressione che hai assunto, ho capito che ti sei alterata e in fatti la tua risposta me lo conferma.

TU AVEVI BISOGNO DI RIFLETTERE? NON PRENDERMI IN GIRO! TE LA SEI SVIGNATA! LASCIANDO ME AD OCCUPARMI DI TUTTO….E LASCIANDOMI CON IL DUBBIO SE TI AVREI MAI RIVISTO….PERO' ORA MI ACCORGO CHE SAREBBE STATO MEGLIO SE QUESTO INCONTRO NON FOSSE MAI ACCADUTO! 

CALMATI! E SMETTILA DI URLARE! NON CREDERE DI ESSERE SOLO TUA QUELLA CHE STA' MALE! 

Stai per ribattere quando qualcuno apre la porta….tu ti giri, lo vedi e ti ammutolisci, abbassi lo sguardo e non dici nulla….

La volete finire? C'è gente che sta' male! 

Scusaci…..noi…..io……mi dispiace 

Dai tuoi occhi iniziano a scendere delle lacrime che ti scorrono sulle guance lasciando il segno del loro passaggio…Piangi, ma non ne capisco il motivo, forse perché è stato Lui a sgridarti…Ichigo cosa ti sta' succedendo?

Scusami….è meglio se me ne vado….allora ciao 

Non mi saluti ma non importa, vado via lasciandoti piangente e con Lui sulla soglia della porta che non ha nemmeno notato che stai piangendo….


	3. Ryo

_Why was I one of the chosen ones?  
Until the fight I could not see  
The magic and the strength of my power  
It was beyond my wildest dreams_

Dark wings they are descending  
See shadows gathering around  
One by one they are falling  
Every time they try to strike us down

_(Dark Wings – Within Temptation)_

Apro gli occhi, è un altro giorno…altra sofferenza da dover sopportare, come potrei andare avanti senza di lei? Lei che mi scalda il cuore solo guardandola…lei che porta uno spiraglio di felicità solo con la sua presenza…e allora perchè la tratto in modo freddo, come se non provassi nulla nei suoi confronti? Forse per non aggiungerle anche questo peso, o forse perché ancora non mi ha dato una risposta? Eppure dopo quello che ha fatto per me dovrei dire che ha scelto me! Eppure non so…non ne sono sicuro ho paura che in realtà quello che ha fatto l'ha fatto solo perché mi vuole bene…ma come amico e nulla di più…odio quando questi pensieri mi assalgono fin dalle prime ore del mattino, ancor prima di vederla varcare quella soglia con sorriso che non le appartiene, dimagrita troppo e con un viso che non esprime più quella gioia di vivere che aveva un tempo, i suoi occhi che mi hanno fatto innamorare ora sono spenti, vuoti, in essi non riesco a leggervi nulla….mi fanno quasi paura, eppure dovrei essere abituato anche i miei sono così…no, mi sbaglio…nemmeno i miei sono così privi di emozione….

Mi alzo dal letto, ma mi accorgo di dovermi risedere, sono stanco, spossato, l'unica cosa che mi permette di andare avanti è solo la sua presenza, anche se mi chiedo il motivo per cui è sempre qui, tutti i giorni lei è qui che si occupa di Loro, non pensa mai a lei, come ci riesce? Da dove prende tutta quella forza di volontà che le permette di alzarsi tutte le mattine?

Basta Ryo la devi finire di pensarci!

Mi alzo e mi vesto…mentre scendo le scale sento delle urla provenire da fuori….mi avvicino alla porta e la apro…la scena che mi si presenta davanti mi fa gelare il sangue nelle vene. Come può avere il coraggio di presentarsi qui dopo tutto quello che ha combinato e dopo non essersi fatto vedere per un sacco di tempo? Abbasso gli occhi e vedo che la persone con cui sta urlando è Ichigo, divento freddo, come se di lei non me ne importasse nulla, guardo entrambi con odio…

La volete finire? C'è gente che sta' male! 

Scusaci…..noi…..io……mi dispiace 

Dai tuoi occhi iniziano a scendere delle lacrime che ti scorrono sulle guance lasciando il segno del loro passaggio…Piangi ma non ne capisco il motivo, forse perché sono stato freddo senza alcun motivo, perché ti ho guardato con odio…un tempo mi avresti risposto per le rime, come solo tu sapevi fare…Ichigo cosa ti sta' succedendo?

Scusami….è meglio se me ne vado….allora ciao 

Finalmente se ne va, rimaniamo solo tu ed io, mi avvicino a te che ti stai asciugando le lacrime cercando di non farti vedere, ma io me ne sono accorto. Mi chino su di te, alzo il tuo viso con due dita e ti asciugo le lacrime, tu distogli lo sguardo…capisco il motivo per cui lo fai, ti guardo ancora con odio….decido di cambiare espressione, il mio viso si addolcisce, finalmente mi guardi.

Perché piangi? Un tempo non ti saresti fatta maltrattare così da me, cosa ti succede? Arrivo subito al dunque, voglio una risposta alla domanda che ormai mi pongo da mesi. Alzi i tuoi occhi, e mi fissi, raggelo vedendovi dentro il nulla.

Scusami Ryo, devo essere stanca, non farci caso Mi sorridi, ma entrambi sappiamo che è un finto sorriso.

Cosa ci faceva Lui qui? 

Non lo so, stavo entrando nel caffè quando mi ha tagliato la strada…scusa se abbiamo urlato… .

Non ti preoccupare, scusa tu se ho reagito così…ma sai l'effetto che mi fa rivederlo… Ti accarezzo una guancia, sorridi, finalmente un sorriso sincero.

Lo so, fa lo stesso effetto anche a me… Improvvisamente interrompi quel dolce contatto, apri la porta del caffè e vi entri, senza dirmi una parola in più. Rimango lì impalato con ancora la mano a mezz'aria, mi chiedo dove ho sbagliato. Entro anche io, ma solo per prendere le chiavi della moto e il portafoglio.

Io esco, ho bisogno di schiarirmi le idee…ciao a tutti .

Ciao, fa attenzione.. Né una parola di più né una di meno, così come ti eri girata per salutarmi, ti rigiri e continui a fare quello che stavi facendo e che fai tutti i giorni.

Apro la porta e mi dirigo verso il box, lo apro. Eccola lì la mia moto fedele, l'unica con cui riesco a non pensare a nulla. Vi salgo, l'accendo e parto…supero case e case senza una meta precisa, solo con la mente sgombera finalmente.

Mi fermo ad un semaforo quando Lo vedo, mi accosto a lui.

Voglio parlarti, ora! Parcheggio la moto, aspettami qui 

Il semaforo è verde, svolto a destra e parcheggio, scendo dalla moto, mi tolgo il casco, e molto ragazze alla vista dei capelli biondi si girano a guardarmi… una volta mi avrebbe fatto piacere, ma ora le trovo solo patetiche. Cammino velocemente finché non lo raggiungo.

Cosa vuoi Ryo? Non fa in tempo a finire, solo il suono della sua voce mi ha irritato, non riesco a trattenermi, gli mollo un cazzotto in pieno viso…il sangue inizia a colargli dal naso, segno che si è rotto.


	4. Ricordi

_These are the darkest clouds  
That have surrounded me  
Now I find my self alone caught in a cage  
There's no flower I can find in here  
Not withering not pale to me  
Everyone with a friendly face   
Seems to hide some secret inside…._

_My heart is covered  
With thoughts entangled  
How could it ever have felt so real?  
Is there a place more lonely than I feel within?  
Could I have seen?  
Could I have known?  
I just took it as the truth  
Everyone with a friendly face  
Seems to hide some secret inside_

_(Caged – Within Temptation)_

Mi stai prendendo in giro? Se è così non è una cosa che accetto, è una cosa che mi ferisce nel profondo, più di quanto possa immaginare, ora è bastato un nulla per farmi sentire morta più di quello che già non sono. E solo perché tu sei uscito da quella porta, perché fino a qualche minuto fa eri così dolce e carino nei miei confronti e mi è bastato un tuo sguardo per farmi gelare il sangue nelle vene? Eppure ormai dovrei aver imparato ad essere forte…io forte? Sono brava solo a mentire agli altri e a me stessa, facendo credere a tutti di potercela fare che in fondo è giusto che io le aiuti….ma chi aiuta me? Chi può salvarmi da me stessa se non lui? Lui che solo guardandomi è capace di farmi piangere…lui che riempie le miei giornate così tristi. Eppure non gli ho mai mostrato tutto ciò dopo quel maledetto giorno in cui l'ho salvato, in cui ho donato la mia vita per lui…il giorno in cui sono morta, e il giorno in cui sono tornata a vivere, perché poi sono riuscita a tornare indietro se ora mi aspetta una vita come questa? Forse era meglio non tornare…anche se così facendo non avrei più potuto rivedere il suo sorriso, che ora compare sempre più di rado, vedere i suoi occhi scrutarmi l'anima e leggerla. Ecco perché sono tornata sui miei passi, per lui…per lui che ora mi tratta come un giocattolo con cui essere spregevole e dolce quando vuole, come se io non avessi sentimenti. E prima perché mi ha sfiorato la guancia? Perché mi ha sorriso? E perché io me ne sono andata interrompendo quel contatto che mi mancava da tanto, troppo tempo! E tu perché sei uscito di corsa dove sei andato? Avrai fatto come fai da qualche tempo? Sei scappato dalla realtà anche se per poco in sella alla tua moto? Non credere che io non lo sappia, ti conosco troppo bene ormai!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

MA COSA CAVOLO TI E' PRESO RYO? Mark stava urlando ma non me ne importava un fico secco, finalmente mi ero tolto un peso, mi sentii più rilassato, quasi più sereno.

Tu cosa volevi prima? 

Non penso siano cose ti riguardino…e comunque questo non giustifica il tuo pugno! 

Invece lo giustifica! Non ti fai vedere per mesi, poi salti fuori all'improvviso e ti metti a urlare davanti al mio caffè, pur sapendo che solo ora si stanno riprendendo! 

Ryo, sei sicuro che fosse quello che ti ha dato fastidio? Sei sicuro che non sia perché stavo parlando con Ichigo? Sul suo volto appare un ghigno beffardo appena mi vede cambiare colore, anche se non di molto.

Come ti salta in mente? Comunque non ti azzardare ad avvicinarti al caffè! 

Quindi posso avvicinarmi a Ichigo! Rideva, rideva di gusto, una rabbia si stava impossessando di me, come poteva una persona come lui sporcare il suo nome solo pronunciandolo? Chiusi i pugni.

NO!Non provare ad avvicinarti nemmeno a lei, la faresti solo soffrire! 

Senti da che pulpito viene la predica! Ti è bastato guardarla negli occhi per farla piangere! Non credi di farle più male tu, di quanto potrei fargliene io? La verità è che vuoi che lei diventi una dei tuoi tanti trofei…una con cui ti vanterai con gli amici davanti a un bicchierino dopo averla lasciata! Una da portarti a letto e basta! 

Si è spinto troppo oltre! Come può anche solo immaginare una cosa del genere? Stringo ancora i pugni, ma questa volta non mi limito solo a questo, inizio a picchiarlo, cerca di difendersi ma senza molto successo….il rancore che provo è troppo grande perché lui riesca a fermarmi! Dal suo viso cola sangue…il sopracciglio rotto, il naso pure, il labbro spaccato e gonfio, gli occhi pesti e neri….lo guardo, provo pietà…mi fermo, chiamo un'ambulanza. L'ambulanza arriva e lo porta in ospedale, ha perso conoscenza…non mi importa se mi denuncerà, l'importante è che non la sfiori nemmeno con un dito.

Tranquillo risalgo sulla mia moto e ricomincio a vagare, le case e le persone sfilano dietro di me. Non presto attenzione a quello che sto facendo. Arrivo alla casa al mare, scendo dalla moto e la spengo.

Finalmente un po' di tranquillità….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Flash Back

Hai calpestato i miei sentimenti…mi hai presa in giro, sono stata male….mi sono sentita una stupida, come ho potuto credere che tu potessi provare qualcosa nei miei confronti? Perché, perché non mi hai detto di amare un'altra? Perché ho dovuto scoprirlo tramite uno stupido test? Se mi guardate potete pensare che io sia ricca, piena di ragazzi, piena di amici….beh vi sbagliate! Non sono ricca, sono una persona normale e il fatto che i miei accontentino ogni mio capriccio non significa che io sia ricca! Piena di ragazzi….se fosse così non starei male per una persona, dicono tutti che sono troppo importante come amica e che non vogliono perdermi, e quelli a cui piaccio non mi piacciono…lo so sono una stupida ma questa sono io! Piena di amici!Quelli che considero tali sono così pochi che basta una sola mano per poterli contare! Quindi prima di giudicarmi è meglio se mi conosciate….Eppure ero così dannatamente sicura di non sbagliarmi…eppure ora sono qui davanti a questo maledetto computer a leggere una stupida e-mail, perché quando ho letto il tuo nome non l'ho semplicemente buttata? Perché la curiosità mi ha spinto a leggerla tutta d'un fiato senza permettere ad alcuno di disturbarmi? Leggo quelle pochi frasi "scrivere sui muri per la ragazza che mi ha tradito e aspettarla fino al mattino per dirle ti amo..." queste poche parole hanno avuto la capacità di uccidermi. Lacrime silenziose scorrono sul mio viso, quasi avessero paura di potermi disturbare…Chiudo appena gli occhi cercando di cancellare quelle parole della mia testa, chiudo il programma di posta elettronica e spengo il computer. Mi alzo…mi reggo a malapena in piedi, tuttavia mi dirigo verso il letto una fonte di conforto in quel momento, mi cambio metto il mio solito pigiama con le fragole e mi infilo a letto. Mi raggomitolo su me stessa cercando una protezione che in quel momento mi manca. Sospiro, cerco di tranquillizzarmi senza alcun risultato, le lacrime continuano a segnare le mie guance e inizio a singhiozzare. Improvvisamente il mio cellulare suona…non ho voglia di rispondere, ma devo…potrebbe essere qualcosa di importante…senza guardare chi è che mi sta chiamando rispondo al telefono.

Pronto? Sigh…sigh… 

Ciao Ichigo! Come stai? 

Poche parole e il mio cuore perde un battito e quando riesce a tornare a battere sembra che il petto mi voglia esplodere. Mi tiro su di colpo, appoggio la schiena contro la parete.

Non molto bene,tu? 

Io bene, come al solito sei di cattivo umore perché ti ho svegliata mentre dormivi! So che la tua battutina è stata fatta allo scopo di farmi ridestare, ma non subisce l'effetto che ti aspettavi…

ahahahah, divertente davvero…e ora dimmi che cosa vuoi? Devo per caso accorrere a pulire il tuo locale, o a farti qualche commissione o che altro? Uno strano senso di rabbia si impadronisce di me memore delle poche frasi lette qualche minuto fa.

Hei calma! Scherzavo….senti sei impegnata questa sera? 

No non ho nulla da fare, pensavi di farci attaccare gli alieni? 

No, niente di tutto ciò. Non penso solo al lavoro io! è.é Il tono della tua voce è un po' infastidito e questo fa si che io ridacchi…

Allora sono riuscito a farti ridere! Finalmente…comunque seriamente questa sera se non hai impegni ti andrebbe di uscire con me? C'è una cosa importante di cui dovrei parlarti… 

D'accordo, a che ora passi? 

Per le otto…allora ciao… 

Ciao Chiudo la chiamata. Chissà perché mi ha chiesto di uscire

Un rumore sordo giunge alle mie orecchie riportandomi alla realtà…era la sveglia. Avevo sognato tutto…eppure era stato così dannatamente reale…mi alzo di corsa dal letto e corro al computer controllo la mail…c'è un messaggio da lui…No, non è possibile, il cellulare inizia a suonare…avvicino l'orecchio e dico un timido

Pronto? 

Ciao Ichigo! Come stai? 

No, non è possibile! Come posso aver fatto un sogno e ora viverlo?

Fine Flash Back

Era stato il primo di una serie di sogni premonitori, se vogliamo chiamarli così….tuttavia non diedi ascolto a nessuno di loro. Se solo lo avessi fatto avrei risparmiato sofferenze inutili a molte persone….Però ottusa come sono non ho dato importanza a quei sogni…non è ormai parlato con nessuno…ed è per questo motivo che mi incolpo di tutto ciò che è successo…perché mi era stata data la possibilità di fermare tutto prima che potesse accadere, ma io non ho fatto nulla….anche se sapevo in fondo al cuore che l'inizio di quei sogni aveva preannunciato l'inizio di una catastrofe.


End file.
